A Wizard's Rememberance Day
by RaNdOmNaMe 5458636
Summary: OK, so I slept through remembrance day and felt guilty so I wrote this. It's a oneshot unless I get asked to continue. Please read and remember.


A Wizard's Remembrance Day

PS: This is first year

* * *

"I can't wait for next week!" Ron Weasley exclaimed during dinner one day.

"What?" his friend Harry Potter asked. "What's next week?"

"Halloween!" Ron said. "It's Halloween next week! The Halloween Feast is amazing! The decorations are incredible, so life like. There's so much sweets that if we don't finish it all it'll take weeks to eat! If we could find the kitchens we could get as much as we want whenever we want and not have to wait for it to be made." Ron's exuberance deflated a bit, "But Fred and George won't tell me where the kitchens are and if I ask Percy, he'd tell on me even if he goes there himself."

"Isn't Halloween also the day the war with You-Know-Who ended?" Hermione Granger asked.

"Yeah, why? What's it to you, Granger?" Ron sneered.

Hermione just rolled her eyes. "Well aren't you going to respect the dead? The war's end, hundreds, if not thousands died and you're going to spit on their deaths and celebrate? The least you could do is have a moment of silence for them."

Ron just stared at her blankly.

"You don't even do that!?" Hermione asked astonished.

"No," Ron said as if she were dumb. "It's over, why should we think about it again?"

Hermione huffed. "Well, I'm going to ask Professor McGonagall about it."

"Ask McGonagall what?" Dean Thomas asked.

Hermione turned to the dark skinned male and said, "They don't respect the dead!"

"Oi! We do respect the dead!" Ron exclaimed incensed. "We don't talk bad about them..."

The girl ignored him and continued, "They don't remember, don't reminisce! So many have died, suffered, and they are want to celebrate and forget!"

Dean shook his head. "Don't they at least have a moment of silence?"

"No."

"What are you lot talking about, now?" an older Griffindor student asked.

"Does Hogwarts have a moment of silence on Halloween?" Hermione asked. She wasn't stupid, it might've just been Ron who doesn't reminisce.

"No. Why would we have a moment of silence?"

"For the people who've suffered and died because of the war with You-Know-Who?"

"Sorry."

"Maybe you should get together with some other Muggleborns and talk to Dumbledore about it?" Harry suggested.

Hermione nodded. "Maybe I'll do that."

And Hermione did do that. She got together with other Muggleborns in Griffindor and spread the word to Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. They confronted McGonagall and Dumbledore about the lack of respect they showed the dead and were allowed a short performance on Halloween and a moment of silence during the Feast.

All of the Muggleborns wrote home about their performance and had several ideas in days. Everyone agreed that a poem, a song and a short speech should do it. Several had grandparents or relatives who fought in the World Wars or pictures of them who would be coming or be carried by a parent. They invited Aurors and citizens who fought to come participate in the performance.

They'd rather have performed it during the day but the war had ended closer to dinner than lunch.

They sorted out who would do what and what part they would play and wrote home for help and supplies. Word spread to those not in the show and everyone was looking forward to it.

They practiced every day after dinner and had it put together quite well for having less than a week. Then came the dreaded news.

"The Board of Governors are going to be here?"

"Yes, they were quite intrigued that you would suggest we don't respect the dead. They would like to see how Muggles do it."

So, although it pained her and the Ravenclaws, they were allowed to skip classes to prepare for the performance.

Finally, the day arrived. Last minute details were pounded out and they practiced perhaps a hundred times before dinner. And then, it was time to perform.

"Attention," Professor McGonagall called out halfway through dinner. When the Hall was quiet, she turned to Dumbledore who stood.

"Good Evening, students!" He began, "I know there have been gossip of a performance tonight and I have to say 'It's true.' Please welcome, the Board of Governors for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

The doors to the Great Hall swung open and twelve men and women entered, followed by a small troop of photographers and reporters. They made their way to the Head Table and around to stand behind the Professors and Dumbledore continued.

"Ten years ago, today, the greatest Dark Lord of the age was fell. Defeated, by a young boy, whose mother's love for him was so great, one of the most powerful magicks known came down upon He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The Magick of a Mother's Love.

"For though many have died, no mother had the Will to die for their helpless child. For though many have died, Fate... smiled on the child whose parents loved him enough to die. Not merely a statement, but an action done, carried out... smiled upon by the gods, Peace and Hope was brought to us by this small child.

"But though the war is done, we never took the time to appreciate what we have. What we've been given... and the sacrifices that were made.

"Was the death of thousands, the death of Wizards and Muggles, Human Life, worth it? Was it worth the discrimination that carries on even now?

"No, for we are all human, all mortal men who will eventually die. The Death of so many is never worth it. Nothing is worth the cost of Human Life. Sacrifices must be made, but is the sacrifice worth the cause? That is the question.

"Now, we've a small performance put together by the Muggleborns of our very own school, organized by First Year Griffindor, Hermione Granger. They have worked very hard all week to have this ready, so let's enjoy it."

Dumbledore sat as several students got up to stand before the Head Table. All of them wore their Hogwarts robes spelled all black so no house colors showed.

"In Flanders Fields the poppies blow," one student started on the left.  
"Between the crosses, row on row," the next student said.  
"That mark our place; and in the sky,"  
"The larks, still bravely singing, fly,"  
"Scarce heard amid the guns below,"

"We are the Dead. Short days ago,"  
"We lived, felt dawn, saw sunset glow."  
"Loved, and were loved, and now we lie,"  
"In Flanders Fields,"

"Take up our quarrel with the foe:"  
"To you from failing hands we throw,"  
"The torch, be yours to hold it high."  
"If ye break faith with us who die,"  
"We shall not sleep, though poppies grow,"  
"In Flanders Fields."

"_In Flanders Fields_ by Lieutenant Colonel John McCrae."

As the ten or so students quietly went back to their seats, the Professors, Governors and half the students clapped though the Muggleborn and Muggle Raised stayed silent. When questioned, they replied that for a remembrance you do not clap.

Several more students stepped before the Head Table. They also had their robes spelled all black and they brought flutes, a guitar and violins and violas. A tall seventh year from Ravenclaw cast a spell that created a sort of holographic image above the heads of the students. It showed a Muggle grocery store. (AN: watch?v=XQju-Kl9nLI)

The students began playing and singing, the Ravenclaw that cast the hologram stayed in his seat.

"_They fought and some died for their homeland.  
They fought and some died; now it's our land.  
Look at his little child; there's no fear in her eyes.  
Could he not show respect for other dads who have died?_

_Take two minutes, would you mind?  
It's a pittance of time,  
For the boys and the girls who went over.  
In peace may they rest, may we never  
forget, why they died.  
It's a pittance of time."_

At this point several Muggleborns and Muggle Raised were bowing their heads. The Purebloods didn't notice, to busy wondering at the pictures showed by the hologram. The Halfbloods were half watching the hologram, half bowing in respect.

"_God forgive me for wanting to strike him.  
Give me strength so as not to be like him.  
My heart pounds in my breast, fingers pressed to my lips,  
My throat wants to bawl out, my tongue barely resists._

_But two minutes I will bide.  
It's a pittance of time,  
For the boys and the girls who went over.  
In peace may they rest,  
May we never forget why they died.  
It's a pittance of time."_

The doors to the Great Hall swung open again, catching the attention of everyone. Two little First Years, dressed in spelled black Hogwarts robes walked in carrying a large wreath of red poppies on a long white pole. Following behind were Muggle veterans, marching like they did in the army, dressed in their uniforms with all their medals on display.

At the sight of the veterans, many Muggleborns stood to attention, the rest of the students soon following. When Dumbledore stood, the Professors followed.

"_Read the letters and poems of the heroes at home.  
They have casualties, battles, and fears of their own.  
There's a price to be paid if you go, if you stay.  
Freedom's fought for and won in numerous ways."_

Following the Muggle veterans were more Muggles, still in the armies. There were even a couple in the United Nations blue uniforms.

"_Take two minutes, would you mind?  
It's a pittance of time,  
For the boys and the girls all over.  
May we never forget, our young become vets.  
At the end of the line,  
It's a pittance of time."_

After the still active Muggle army, retired and active Aurors who fought in the last two wars walked down two by two in their red robes. Many recognized Mad Eye Moody when he entered the Hall scanning for any dangers.

"_It takes courage to fight in your own war.  
It takes courage to fight someone else's war.  
Our peacekeepers tell of their own living hell.  
They bring hope to foreign lands that hate mongers can't kill."_

The next to come were citizens. Regular British Wizarding citizens who were never an Auror. Almost all the Hall recognized the Weasley red hair of Arthur and Molly Weasley as they entered the Hall side by side with uncharacteristically grim faces.

"_Take two minutes, would you mind?  
It's a pittance of time,  
For the boys and the girls who go over.  
In peacetime our best still don battle dress  
And lay their lives on the line.  
It's a pittance of time"_

And floating behind the citizens of the British Wizarding World, were portraits of dead Muggles and Wizards. Muggles and Wizards who died in battle for the Ministry or their own families. Even a portrait of the Longbottoms, for though they were still alive, their minds were gone. The last and the largest portrait was of the Potters.

James and Lilly Potter in the library together with a baby Harry on his mother's lap framed by an ornate gold frame.

"_In peace may they rest,  
Lest we forget..."_


End file.
